Hope in the Impossible
by Time Lordess
Summary: Story is Done! Check out the sequel, Tricks behind Words. series of outakes from season five. Based purely on Malik/Ingrid. Updates will come every sunday at the latest. I loved Malik and Ingrid from season four and because I just got a fanfiction account, well here I am. Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula or any of its characters. It all BBC's creation.
1. Chapter 1 - Trust you, Seriously?

Chapter One -

**"Ingrid." **

Ingrid whirled around in the dingy corridor, the light from the pale moon reflected on her skin, the faded brown floorboards groaned at the sudden movement while sickly grey ash fluttered to the floor, some finding lodgings in Ingrid's midnight black hair. The amber burning of the candles whistled to their death as the wind chilled their burning core so that only the curling ash remained. Ingrid's back was pressed to the rotten wall and it cracked at her weight. A cool hand was placed on her fisted hands, pushing her hand back forcefully to nudge into the wall while the other carved around her shoulder plate, the pitch black glitter brushed on to the hand, clinging to it. The hand gripped her shoulder tightly, pinning Ingrid against the wall. Ingrid met muddy brown eyes looking down on her and she returned it with her cold silver grey ones.

"What?!" She spat with disgust but remained where she was. Her black knee high boots planted on the floorboards. She wasn't a coward nor did she intend to act like one so when a challenge presented itself to her, who was she to back down?

"Why don't you trust me?" Malik snarled in a hushed voice. His words pointed and deadly. Distrustful.

"Trust you? Seriously?" Ingrid scoffed at his words, amused. She shifted her tone to seriousness and spoke once again, delivering her words with anger. "You. You tried to wipe out the Dracula clan and you're asking me to trust you like you have something to hide and your afraid I'll find out!" Ingrid hissed at him, fangs looking stunning and evil in the moonlight. Malik hissed back at her, boiling with fury at her words. His eyes went dark, like a empty black void, the brown and the white replaced with nothing as he stared her down. "What? Like you haven't? We're vampires , Ingrid. We crave power."

Ingrid was tired of listening to this pathetic excuse of a Dracula, it didn't change anything. He wasn't meant to be trusted. You trust Malik and there is stake lodged in your un-beating heart and your ashes decorating the floor with a sad grey colour, the last sound heard is the scream of agony escaping your lips. Malik was never to be trusted and she would see to it that his face would never leave Garside alive.

Ingrid rolled her eyes indicating she was bored and didn't really care what she did in the past. She was focusing on a much bigger type of power. Malik was still looking at her intently and Ingrid noticed his grip on her had considerably lightened. She grinned devilishly and placed her hands on his chest and shoved him squarely so she could walk off. Malik was watching her go with a grin on his lips. She turned around her heels pivoting to face Malik with grace and poise.

"Don't you have some shadows to scream at?" She asked.

She didn't wait for Malik to answer and her presence was gone from the corridor, the dust jumped from their perching on the floor and started floating towards Malik and smacking his face lightly. He chuckled quietly with a smile before leaving the corridor in the opposite direction. The dust settled on the floor or the windowsill glinting beautifully in the shaft of moonlight peaking through the black velvet curtains, White and brilliant and enormous, light to the darkness. Hope burning the fear.

Vlad was alone in the throne room. The candles burned brightly, shining clearly, showing everyone all the room. The intricate chairs were cast aside near the matching oak brown table. Blood was splattered across the table, smudging the scarlet silk that lay proud fully on top of the table in all its glory. Wine glasses were laying on their sides across the table, the blood oozing out of them. The cobwebs were reflected perfectly, but they looked tired and old. The Count's throne left dent marks on the plush velvet red. A bottle of blood lay on the middle of the table. A black ribbon circled the top of the bottle. A proud bow leaping out and looking viciously perfect. Vlad sat occupying a seat, his hands playing with stem of a glass, looking at the orange mixture with boredom and almost certainly despair.

George and her mum had retired to their rooms for the night, hand in hand smiling and gazing back at Vlad. Vlad envied over how close they were as a family. The Count had seized Asan, laughing and whispering quickly and importantly about types of blood. Reinfeild following hot on their heels and mumbling quietly about the time of being turned into a vampire. Ingrid had left to seek her chambers saying the celebrations were pathetic. Malik, after drinking glass or two had followed her. Malik had been eyeing Ingrid throughout the conversation with Ingrid smiling back -seemingly watchful and keeping herself to herself- then turning her attention elsewhere. Vlad had watched as Malik had lifted his cup, looking at Ingrid with a smirk and raising it towards her in a toast. Countless times that had happened. Ingrid had just rolled her eyes and sipped the blood. Vlad had dismissed it as Ingrid not trusting him and Malik getting her to trust him.

It seemed only Vlad had had lost something in the battles with the Shadows. A family. George and Sarah would be gone by the time the first pinkie amber ray of sunshine shone on the pavement, bringing warmth and a loss. Vlad had known always that it was inevitable. That of course they had to leave but there was that hopeful side of him that thought that they would stay for life.

**Erin .**

Erin was dead. He told himself over and over again that Malik was welcome to her. That she decided who she'd become and that Vlad didn't like that , but when he closed his eyes and the darkness seeped through from all directions, Erin found her way to him. Smiling and amazing and so very Erin. It pained Vlad with agony that she'd become a vampire, a creature of unfeeling cruelty. It was torture for her to be dead but so very alive in his memory.

Malik strolled into the room and placed his hands on the table looking at the dazed Vlad. Vlad looked up and a question formed in his head. "Why did you come back?" He asked. He was still angry at Malik but the question had escaped his lips came out of pure curiosity. He'd developed a human trait.

"I told you." Malik replied quickly

"No." Vlad began "No. You would've left us to die. Your way of getting revenge."

"Well maybe I've changed" Malik said defensively.

"Vampire's don't change." Vlad scoffed bitterly.

Malik looked at him. Malik's arms were resting on the chair and he was leaning forward. He picked up a glass that shined proudly in the candlelight and poured in the scarlet liquid from the blood wine bottle. Held it up to Vlad and smiled knowingly before he was gone from the room. Vlad was alone with his thoughts and his ghosts. And a mystery, Malik. What was he doing here? Vlad had asked himself that very question when Malik first came into the Dracula abode. Look at what had happened. Vlad found it annoying that Malik came with baggage of a mystery once again. this time he hoped it wouldn't end in tears.

Malik Dracula. Old school biter. 100% rebel. Very much a vampire. Really really dangerous. Wore some serious fangs. What was there to trust? But if he wasn't to be trusted, then remember this.

**Demons run when a good man goes to war.**


	2. Chapter Two - Not one Line

Chapter Two - Not one line.

"Where do you think it is" Malik asked Ingrid and Malik were climbing a staircase, formerly the staircase that met the Garside children when they came into the hall to go to their lessons. It had died a little since then, what used to be the most reddest carpet had faded into a unpleasant maroon. The cobwebs had formed, dusty and thick , dangling on the rotting wooden beams , watching the strange weapons that were held in the hands of the deranged dark and determined vampires.

"Nowhere near you" Ingrid replied stiffly a meter ahead, scouting the hallway, lighting up dimming candles on the way.

Malik grinned and stood on the staircase taking in the room with his beady, brown eyes.

The wind seeped through and blow on Ingrid's pale face , chilling her. It wasn't a unwelcome feeling though. The winds were cold and so was she, though maybe Ingrid was a tiny bit more colder. Her midnight black hair whipped backwards, dancing gracefully behind her. brushing the air gently and swerving left and right to waltz with each other. She raised her tennis racquet, it's head beside her face and turned abruptly.

She definitely heard the flapping of bat wings.

The room seemed to dim at this observation and the walls trembled slightly, racking off dead plastered wall. Ingrid heard a shaking click. She tilted her head upwards to see Malik looking at her with a grin. She returned it. She was going to be her father's favourite and then she would rise to rule the Dracula clan and rule tremendously. Havoc and anarchy would reign, but first there was the slight problem of the person stood in front of her. She smiled to herself, no problem then.

Malik raised the brown, gold rifle and brought it to his face. Scanning the room through his rifle. If the bat so much as entered the room, it would be lying on the floor, wouldn't know what hit it. Malik watched Ingrid turn around away from him, and then looked at her. _Why was he looking at her? Look away! _

He didn't.

Ingrid averted her gaze awkwardly. She could almost feel Malik's gaze boring into her head. The flapping was further away but seemed to remain idle. She and him had missed their chance, she lowered the racquet so that it stood side by side with her knees facing the floor. She heard Malik put the rifle back to rest on his back. Malik took out his slingshot and loaded it with a sharp, black, shiny rock that could slice a human head to the core. The bat wouldn't stand a chance. They didn't seem to notice anything...

A fireball was travelling towards Ingrid, bursting with cackling and sizzling passion. The colours of burning red, graceful amber and light yellow leaped out of the dull black rock. Specks of fire flew magnificently, tearing away from its prison of light and claiming freedom. The flame was alive, it was the deepest part of the sun with a flicker of pure unquenchable light. And it was hurtling, hurtling with raw strength ready to burn Ingrid.

At least that was what the bat had intended, It wasn't necessary that the boy and the girl died right now but it would quench Shango's anger, For now. It would certainly be fun watching them burn, screaming in sheer and eternal agony at his hands. Shango made a mental note not to tell of this to his little brother, there was only so much he could take right now, even if he said that he wanted the Dracula's gone. Anyway, even if the wretched girl didn't die it would still create a distraction for Shango to slip away without his body to explode in tiny pieces as a bullet ran through his body. Perfect.

Ingrid scanned the room twice before the cackling and roaring of the flame reached her ears and she registered the burning near her skin, her silver eyes flashed with terror as she saw the flame reach her, charging fiercely towards her. The scarlet and the amber and the luminous yellow would singe her pale skin with heat and she would be alight. It would be igniting her in a second and then she would burn, burn in the all the glorious light.

She didn't once close her eyes.

She didn't once look away.

**She didn't scream. **

*************************************************************************************************************** Ingrid faced her death with silver, grey eyes, cold and strong. She was Ingrid Dracula and she was never going to die a weakling, she was a warrior. A true queen of evil, she was going to die a martyr, a revolution of vampires would rise. They would be spiteful and strive on vengeance and in that reality, the sisters would rise, no laughs, no pitiful looks, they would be accepted.

So she held her head high and faced her demise, she felt the flicks of flame tearing away from their source of heat to claw at the fungus on her face. It burned her - even though it had not reached her face - trapped her in warmth she thought she'd never feel again. It was hot and frantic and beautiful and amazing. It brought back the rosy colour of her skin, she was being rewritten, her whole life reversed before her as she felt human once again, the warmth on her skin and cold of the night, her heart however remained silent sadly.

She was Ingrid Dracula, Princess of Darkness and The Warrior Queen.

And death was close.

Death.

**Death.**

Hands wrapped around her wrist and clutched onto them tightly, they were strong and sure but shaking. They pushed her aside before anything fatal could be done. Ingrid bumped into the wall and she briefly felt the agony on her hip before tidal waves of shock crashed on her body, dragging her deeper and deeper to the fathomless pits of the sea. Ingrid felt emotions hit her slowly and painfully and she was tired and all she wanted was it all to end, there was too much noise here and anywhere. She wanted her life to stop. Someone wouldn't listen, someone wouldn't hear, someone fought back for her, **someone saved her from the sea.**

Malik walked over to Ingrid, he was regaining control over his movements and thoughts and then there was Ingrid. She had slammed into the wall and Malik heard it. It was a cry of agony and a sound of defeat. Ingrid Dracula wasn't meant to feel defeat. So he stumbled down the staircase and towards her, he appeared. Her silver eyes were looking everywhere but to him. She could see everything and nothing. It was all a blur of mess. She could see the flame igniting her and her ashes splattering to the floor. She could see Malik's grin as she fell. _Not real. Wrong, wrong, wrong!_

That had never happened, it was a vision. She could see her life passing through her gaze and she reached towards the end but someone had dragged her back. **Alive.** Ingrid Dracula had escaped death.

"Ingrid." Malik was searching her eyes. "Ingrid, please."

He gave up on talking her back to reality and instead tried to make her walk up the stairs. She was limp yet she somehow wasn't budging, she stood motionless. He groaned and his eyes turned orange as he tried to hypnotize her to move up the staircase.

**It didn't work. Course it didn't**.

He sighed upsettingly and scanned the room with his beady brown eyes, he squinted his eyes, he didn't want to miss so much as a flicker of movement. It wasn't safe here. Not here. Not with a maniac killer bat on the loose. "Though" Malik thought "It seemed to have slipped out the entrance door." It didn't matter, he wasn't going to take a risk. He walked around Ingrid to face her back and slid his hands to encase her waist. "This is going to hurt." Malik told the subconscious Ingrid, because it would, it would be an enormous amount of effort for him and intense agony for her. He heaved her up the stairs, slowly. Panting heavily if somewhat constricted. It worked though.

She was alive and safe. ****************************************************************************************************************

Ingrid couldn't remember this. It would damage her self confidence greatly. That was never to happen.

So Malik left her, in her room where she lay, eyes closed. He went to the kitchen and made a forgetting potion, she would forget the last five minutes.

It was a violet lilac and sky blue colour. It was like the start of the day and the end of another. In between the two. It sparkled shining brightly, a thick gooey mixture. Vlad had attacked Ingrid once, she just lay in a daze. Didn't know what to do with herself. That should never happen again, Malik thought as he made his way back to her bedroom.

He wouldn't remember either. The potion was for two. Malik and Ingrid, **Together. **

Malik wasn't worried about his confidence, he had lots of that. He was born with it, he was raised to always believe he could take what he wanted. - after all, if he didn't believe in the job he had to do himself. How was he meant to meant to kill the Dracula family, take the throne and rule savagely, that didn't quite work out though... - No, he thought that what had happened would play a significant weakness.

He had saw what had happened to Ingrid and it scared him, He wasn't ever meant to be scared. So for his survival, he drank it and she subconsciously drank hers.

Nothing would be remembered, Not that time.

**Not one line**


	3. Chapter 3-Night will fall & drown the su

Chapter Three - Night will fall and drown the sun.

The moon was full, white, grey, black and maybe a hint of glorious blue. It was luminously brilliant and it shone brightly on the house. The pavement was cracked and tired, it creaked with every step that was taken. The green grass had lost its colour in the dark and seemed more vicious, it sprang upwards, cutting the air and had razor sharp ends. The house loomed above it all and the flowers cowered away from the shadow the house cast. The entrance was terrifying and the gargoyle glinted with beady scarlet eyes. There was one shadow reflecting on the pavement that looked sorrowful instead of scary. Though a creature of the night may well be scary. Malik was bitter and hatred coursed through his veins as he boiled with rage.

He felt like he was being grabbed by everything and nothing and he was so, so alone. He wanted to escape from their clutches but he was helpless as he felt like he was being devoured. The darkness tore off whole pieces of his being, every fibre of his soul, it hurt, it was painful and he screamed in his mind.

He was Malik Dracula and now he wasn't, he never was, he was no one. He didn't know who he was, what he was going to be and he felt weak. One simple sentence had changed his whole life. one single deception was discovered and this time Malik was the victim. It carried such emotion that at first Malik was overwhelmed as he threw his mother into the abyss. Now the surviving emotions of hatred, rage and bitter fury remained.

One sentence.

You are not a Dracula.

Malik focused all his anger on the moon, staring daggers into the moon. The moon returned his looks with ugly white ones. He watched the stars blazing and wanted to be like them, isolated and powerful, except he wasn't, he was gullible Malik Vaccineria.

He lived in the darkness, there was no light, just the dark and the forever alive. He threw his arms behind his head as he smiled bitterly at the moon. He felt beyond repair. It was her fault.

His mother.

He turned around to look at the house, it was so full of memories now, it was the place he had seen his mother last, the place where he lost all loyalty for his mother and his mother's last betrayal. Elisabetta haunted that house and right now he was running away from his past, he had ran into the yard, away from the fresh memories.

But no matter how hard you try, you can't run forever.

Malik turned away from his past ..

_She_ was there.

right in front of him.

Malik took a step back from shock but quickly recovered and turned around to block_ her_ from view, he punched the air aggressively just because_ she_ was there, because of the secrets_ she _knew about him.

_She_ was enjoying the reaction, Ingrid smiled at his displeasure as Malik turned to face her.

"What!" Malik said, clearly annoyed.

"Ugh, cut the saddo act, you sound like a breather." Ingrid spoke rolling her eyes.

Malik chuckled bitterly once again, not knowing why her opinion mattered so much. "Well I guess you would know, seeing as your brother's a breather." Malik practically spat the last bit out at Ingrid . _Why are you so hostile towards her?_ He thought _Why do you even care_!

"Hmm" Ingrid smiled pleasantly "You know, I never knew you to be a drama queen." Ingrid circled Malik and he turned to keep her in view. Ingrid continued, " At least you have power, though you weren't exactly a born leader like me" Ingrid grinned.

"Aww, is Ingrid feeling sorry for herself" Malik teased in mock pity.

He rested his hand on her shoulder, just lightly but still Ingrid visibly stiffened. She didn't let it show too long and instead removed his hand from her shoulder, she told herself it was because she needed her personal space but she knew she was lying. She felt uncomfortable at the closeness and the touch.

"No, I'm telling you to pull yourself together."She stated seriously. Malik again laughed at this and turned around, his back to her and picked up a rock and hurled into the night. It landed with a resounding crash to the cement. He turned around to look at her, his eyes deadly, pointed and dangerous.

"And why should I do that?" Malik asked coldly, his face mere inches from hers.

Ingrid smiled once again. "Because I told you to." She replied, final and decided.

She was no longer there, she left only her last words, they were no use to him now. No. He would be angry longer, until he found a purpose again. She didn't know what it was like to lose who you are in a heartbeat. She didn't know what it did to someone. She knew only cunning, conniving, evil and insanity. He was right, she was a power mad psychopath.

Ingrid Dracula was so alike to him, when she saw something she wanted, she just took it. It was weird how alike they were.


	4. Chapter 4 - Not today

Chapter Four - "Not Today."

Malik flung himself onto the sofa. It encased his slim body, wrapping it in its embrace. He wanted it to swallow him up, he wanted to fade, he was fading. He kept running from what had happened but he had to stop.

He had to face it. His future.

Malik rubbed his hand on the sofa. He was exhausted, he didn't even know why. His bones just seemed to give way and he wanted more than ever to go sleep. The candles lulled him to a dream, the fireplace flickered peacefully.

The door flung open loudly and he grunted, everything here was attacking him, they wouldn't leave him alone.

Why?

He glanced towards the door and saw Ingrid Dracula eyeing him suspiciously, the light shone on her skin, shadows cast around her nose. He resumed his attention to the ceiling, smiling. He was anything but smiling. Malik felt like he had to hide away his feelings and remain strong. _Why did Ingrid keep bothering him, why wasn't she telling anyone what she knew?_ **_Why won't you let her be nice to you?_** He thought.

Ingrid looked at Malik, he was vital, so very vital, a streak of paint on a bigger picture, without that one streak the painting would look disorientated, only his role was bigger than a streak of paint. Without him it would all fall apart. Ingrid, in the days before she knew Malik, made a pact to never ever need anyone, since then, there had been exceptions but never like this. Not ever. It was scary how much she had rely on him. hopefully not as much as she thinks, he is not to be trusted. She had allied with men before but they were nothing, just small but necessary. Look at her now - She smiled inwardly at what she had become, slightly amused - she needed Malik, had to form a partnership, a _equal_ partnership, with a treacherous fool. This was a burn on her entire way of life. She felt exposed, she felt needy and weak. She wasn't used to this at all. It scared her. She was never scared. Not ever. shocked, yes but never ever scared.

Malik saw Ingrid approach from the corner of his eye and lifted his legs up from their resting place on the table to cover the rest of the sofa. He chuckled as Ingrid halted where she stood and returned her glare with bored brown ones. He felt safe. _what! no!_ he shouldn't have to feel safe when in the presense of others, it wasn't _Malik._ shouted to himself, he felt like waged wars in front of Ingrid all the time.

Ingrid didn't notice the torrents of armies that he was fighting with. She continued to walk and went around the sofa, leaned in behind the back of the sofa.

_Remember Ingrid, _she thought_, Nice is the absolute last option._

"How's that pulling yourself together thing going?" Ingrid enquired.

"Bit busy, haven't got the time, I'll get round to it, maybe." Malik replied, a matter-of-fact tone dripping from his words.

Ingrid groaned in her thoughts, she had previously though that she could get him to come over and help her with snarky remarks, but obviously that wasn't going to happen. She focused all her energy into what would be said next, Malik noticed her struggle.

She had no other option, she was going to have to be nice to Malik. Malik of all people!

"You know, you can talk about it." Ingrid stated, the sentence started through gritted teeth but she forced herself to look more caring and naturally a believable caring tone blended into her words.

Malik looked at her. _Was she serious? Was this happening? What is going on?_ he was looking at him, so he tried not to look too confused.

Her hair touched her shoulders in perfection, her silver grey eyes looked more warm and creepily gentle. Her necklace suddenly seemed to entrance him, maybe it was the fact that under different circumstances - he didn't know what - he would've told Ingrid. Everything. So he played with her necklace that hung loosely beside him. his fingers brushed it, flipped it to the other side and tracing the necklaces intricate sides.

He remained silent.

He had a secret loose from him already, if someone used that against him - namely her - the he was dust. If someone knew how he felt about the situation that was worse. A lot worse.

"Not going to talk then." Ingrid walked to the door and held it open "How about the kitchen then?"

Malik made no attempts at moving and instead closed his eyes to go and sort the mess that was his un-life.

Ingrid was getting increasingly irritated by Malik, he was being stubborn and Ingrid wasn't having any of it, not today. She strode towards the sofa and grabbed his hand, heaving him off the sofa and past the door to the kitchen.

Malik kept glancing at their entwined hands, it felt weird, having her soft hands near his, there were times when he had to hold her hand - to get in the vortex - but this was for no apparent reason. She could have let go the second he was off the sofa, but there it remained. Perfectly sculpted to fit his hand. He stumbled after Ingrid, shooting stakes from his eyes through her head. He yanked his hand away as soon as they reached the kitchen. He hated to think it and would probably deny all memory of that thought but it felt like a part of him was lost.

He saw a white boulder like thing dangling on the wall, he walked towards it and because he though he would explode with anger, he punched it. He punched it again and again until his knuckles hurt but still he punched.

Imagining that it was Elisabetta's face, he punched even harder and harder. Every ounce of hatred releasing themselves in fists clashing with the tired white thing. He didn't even know why he was so angry but Elisabetta was still burned into his head. He punched for everything that angered him that came from Elisabetta's mouth.

Ingrid saw his anger as a gateway to reach his thoughts and turned to make some tea for him, so he would be more open. Hopefully he'll realise the Dracula's stupidity and join her in her quest for power. He had said it himself when he had first arrived back on Dracula grounds **- A/N this is chapter one** - when he had trapped behind a wall, Vampire's crave power.

Malik realised that Ingrid was no longer here and his heart sank a little. _What? What had he just thought? No!_ That was never meant to happen. He liked being alone, your alone in life. So why did he yearn Ingrid's company? _No! What was happening?_ When Ingrid came back, he tried not to think of what he had just been thinking and sipped his tea before resuming his punching.

Never ever think like that again, not now, not tomorrow, not in a million years.

Not Today


	5. Chapter 5 - Lost and Found

**Author's notes**

**Thanks so much for following or favirouting this story, I'm really really grateful! Shout out to the Angels Will Always Cry for being the first person to review my work. You would not believe how much I started squealing! I mean she writes beautiful Malik/Ingrid works so you should definatly check her out! Oh and if you're a fan of galeniss check out Eleven-Whovian, she's new here but her work is great… Personally I like Peeta/Katniss but her Galeniss works are amazing.**

* * *

Chapter Five – Lost and Found

Garside Manor – 12:56am

"Is a massive droning idiot!" Malik interrupted the bodyguard. He walked out of the room, not even listening to the remark the bald bodyguard said. He had to find Ingrid. He had to tell her.

Vampire High Council – 12:51am

"I thank you for your time, ministers." Ingrid bid farewell to the old bumbling fools, she was very pleased with herself, her plan had started and the Chosen One was powerless against it. She only hoped that Malik and sorted out the bodyguard, then they could begin their ascent to claim the Dracula throne. She felt she was close to total and utter power and she was bathing in the glory of it all. Now, to tell Malik.

Garside Manor – 12:59am

Malik had only reached Ingrid's room when the doors to her quarters flung open and Ingrid walked out of her room. She continued down the corridor, walking away from him. The candles had diminished from the sudden gust of wind that had been created by the cracked door leading to Ingrid's bedroom. Ingrid had clearly not seen him and Malik needed to tell her what had happened a few minutes ago.

Malik ran to catch up with her and is hands grasped her wrist. _Why was he doing that? He could have just called out her name! Urgh! Why did it even matter how Malik got her attention? Why did it bother him so much?_ Malik was sick and tired of the wars he waged with himself when he was with her.

It was like having a conscious. Something inside your brain that told you from right to wrong, only there were two things that irritated him about this, this conscious played with his mind and his emotions and confused him when he should be focused. It seemed to stop him doing what he really wanted to do, he wagbs in chains and he couldn't break free, the bonds were too tight. He wanted to be bad, he wanted to do what he wanted to do, he wanted to be free but it kept stopping him, questioning him until he got confused and kept quiet. He wished whatever had been happening to himself would just stop.

All these thoughts flashed through his brain as with his hand, still clutching her wrist, he pulled her back to face him, they were mere inches apart. Malik never dropped her hand. _It was because she wouldn't listen. She does look like she is busy_ he thought, he was surprised to find out it was because he didn't want to. At this thought, he let go of her hand roughly just to prove to himself that he could free her hand. That he wanted to free her.

He knew he was lying.

"Malik" Ingrid stated, there was no hostility in her voice. It was just a form of greeting. If slightly cold. Malik was amused by it.

"Ingrid." Malik replied with a grin, teasing her way of greeting each other, matching her tone to make it more amusing for him and irritating for her, "Now that we have finished saying each other's names…. I need to tell you something." Malik ignored the looks he received at his endearment on the name addressing.

Ingrid huffed and crossed her arms; she needed to go to Vlad. "What?" Ingrid asked, devoid of any emotion – which she took great pride in calling a skill – as usual.

"The bodyguard…" Malik started, he didn't want to tell her just yet, but he wanted to get out of the way as well.

At this, Ingrid's eyes brightened, maybe Malik had sorted out the bodyguard, it didn't matter anyway, and the deed was done. "You dusted him?" Ingrid guessed.

"No. The Bodyguard lost Vlad. Telitha as well" Malik said in a serious tone. Maybe Vlad had gone, gone with Telitha and now he could never claim the throne. It angered him.

"They went after one of the bounty hunters, they caught her, and the other one is dead. She is under a death sentence." Ingrid informed Malik.

Malik was happy that she knew what had happened – and that Vlad would be coming back to be killed – but he felt a pang of jealousy that burned in him, that Ingrid was better enlightened than him. He liked knowing everything about his enemy. Knowledge was indeed power.

Ingrid was oblivious – or maybe it was because she didn't want to open her eyes – to the fact that she made him feel at loss with himself. She made him feel emotions that weren't healthy for him. _Where did jealousy come from, Malik was never jealous_. She angered him and she confused him. She could be two different people all at the same time and Malik could never keep up.

"And Vlad is also under a death sentence" Ingrid interrupted his train of thoughts, making his head whip towards her to check if she was serious. He was happy but he wanted to know how any of that sentence made sense. Vlad wasn't stupid. What did he do, that they would dare kill the Chosen One (apart from being a mongrel, – a half vampire – it still sickened him)

Ingrid saw the confusion in his eyes, where Malik had gotten confused; Ingrid had saw pieces fitting together. Malik would feel that after she told him the next part. So she continued, with pride in her voice.

"I talked to the bounty hunter and made her agree to sign up to the Ancient Right of Trial by Battle." She explained. Malik understood everything; it would be the exact opposite of what Vlad's impression would be.

Vlad was going to die; he was finally going to die! Malik could finally finish the job he had started. This time there was no one stopping him. He was just the onlooker; they could never put two and two together and gather that he and Ingrid had done this. They would gain everything in a matter of seconds. They could kill the Count easily; he was old and relied on Reinfeild on doing everything and with the heir to his throne gone and also the most powerful Vampire in the world, they could easily stab him with a stake. Old fool wouldn't know what would hit him.

The power. All that glorious power, he imagined the extent of that power he would have. He forswore such a mighty vision of the whole world trembling at his feet as he journeyed the world, creating supreme anachery. He felt like laughing, he had finally done it. He had finally gone made and deranged. Vlad would go in the most shaming way possible, he would die in the hands of a lowly bounty hunter and scream in agony, totally defenseless.

Ingrid had just made him truly happy. _No one_ had done that before.

Ingrid backed away, still facing him but going further and further away from him, not because she was afraid. Because she wanted to see the look of terror on Vlad's face as he realized that he was going to die. She wanted to see her father's worried expression as he saw his precious little boy go to his death. She wanted to see havoc in the Dracula home as one by one, she picked off her family; the cause of her anger and unhappiness, for so many years. She wanted the power she was starving for her, hungering for. It was all fitting together and she loved every second of it.

Malik was still too busy lusting for power to notice Ingrid's gone pretense. He didn't really care right now. He was going to have it all; everything he ever wished for had been given to him in one sentence. He had lost all loyalty for his mother in one sentence and found an eternity of power in one sentence. How ironic.

Reinfeild bustled into the corridor, loud and noisy. He was muttering to himself quickly and when he caught sight of Malik, he charged towards him and skidded to a halt near him.

"Master has required your presence in the basement." He quickly left and Malik was left to ponder on what had been said.

He caught up with Ingrid making her way to the throne room, he felt like he should say thank you. The prospect of _saying_ thank you didn't enter his head and before he knew what he was doing. He was hugging her. _Why_ he was hugging her didn't enter his head. He quickly brought his lips to her ears and whispered a quiet "thank you".

Before Ingrid could respond he ran out of view. She shook her head and tried to ignore the fact that he was being strange around her lately. He ran downstairs and saw Asan.

* * *

**Do you like it? I really hope you do! I want Malik to start liking Ingrid first because it seems fair, Ingrid made the first move last season so he should in my fanfic (and hopefully in young Dracula as well. Thanks for following my story. Thanks to The Angels Will Always Cry, Icerose987, Fangirl2k13 and jessilee1027 for following my work! Please review my work, it makes me really happy!**

_**-Time Lordess**_


	6. Chapter 6 - In the corner of your eye

**Whoops! Hopefully you will understand what the fudge this is, I really don't think this make sense but here you go!**

** Hope you like it!**

**-Time Lordess**

* * *

Chapter Six –Look in the corner of your eye…

**_ Before Episode_**_ 10…._

"Ingrid Dracula, you go for her, she's the weak link." Shango spoke urgently and quickly in a whisper so to protect Asan from the horrible filthy words Shango would speak next. No little child should hear that, not even a vampire child. "She'll have the Draculas weaknesses, what make them terrified. We want their deaths to be agonising and without mercy do we not?" Shango knew the answer but it gave him immense pleasure to ask it, he asked it anyway. It played on his mouth and it came in an amused tone.

He had everything within grasp. He could do it, he could avenge his father. He could prove himself of his worth. Shango had someone on the inside, someone who could openly ask questions without raising suspicions. It was perfect! He could almost hear the blood curling screams that would escape the Dracula's lips. He bathed in the vengefulness of it all. Nothing was stopping him. His plan was fool proof.

An amulet seemed to grin manically on Shango's neck.

Malik smirked with a bitter smile. He had not broken the deal he had with Ingrid, later it provided a perfect reason of keeping Malik, he was of use to the brothers, and therefore he had to live. They would not kill him, he would not kill them. To live he had to listen so by his survival, he had to talk to Ingrid, then so be it.

* * *

A lot had changed in the Dracula house. You could see it if you knew where to look, how to look. At first, there were little changes. You could overlook them in the blink of an eye.

_Don't blink, or your dead._

But everyone had blinked, even Malik. He just didn't know it yet.

The ash decorated the floors… it wasn't the ash Malik wanted it to be.

It was the little things like whispers hidden behind crowded voices. Shared smiles when something was learnt. Anger and frustration when knowledge was lost mixed with a smile. Pieces of worn down, crumpled and faded cream paper tossed around, you could see it. It was in the corner of your eye. Look exactly where you don't want to look, look in the corner of your eye. No one did. No the Count, not Vlad, not Malik, not Asan, not even Shango.

Ingrid did. She was smart, she was fearsome. She looked where no one wanted to look. In the corner of her eye. She saw everything, all the pieces were there.

She ignored it. But not all of it.

* * *

"We need to kill Vlad before his eighteenth birthday, or otherwise we will lose everything!" A aggravated voice spoke.

"Shouldn't we lie low, pick off the smaller targets?" A calmer voice sprung next to the first voice.

"I always planned big, where am I, where are you? Ask yourself that. I prefer to scare the enemy in drastic measures, you prefer to play the weakling and pick off unnecessary people." The first voice spoke again, clearly annoyed.

"Only your plans never came close to actually working. I could have succeeded if _someone_ never got in the way! Trust me, we do what you say and we are dust!" The second voice was getting more and more aggravated. Malik couldn't take it anymore, all the lies. He had lied before but Ingrid, Ingrid was smart. She was always one step ahead even if she didn't know it. She was thinking exactly what Shango was thinking and that wasn't good. Shango wanted Ingrid to do all his dirty work for him like a good little girl, but Ingrid was stubborn and wanted to do a man's work. He was lying to someone who would surely find out. It was dangerous work. The sooner he was rid of her, the better. She had caused him too much confusion, it was a torture Malik was willing to end.

"Fine! What do you suggest we do?" Ingrid snapped angrily, bringing him back to reality. He was being strange….. even for Malik. She didn't like it, she had a clue but was too stubborn to open her eyes to the inevitable. She didn't want to. Malik, Malik was a perfect partner in crime and yet he was… she didn't know. She wanted to hide, she wanted to hide behind evil like she normally did.

Malik had turned traitor, hadn't he?

"Slow, the process down, make them scared. Find their strong points and turn it against them. Make them confused. Only reveal yourself until they have lost everything." Malik said quickly, he was using the plan Shango had for the Draculas.

"Dad doesn't like UV cages" Ingrid suggested "If we could get Vlad and Telitha in a UV cage then Vlad won't escape quickly because he'd want to get her out of the cage as well" Ingrid added.

"Telitha doesn't matter, it'd be a waste of UV Cage." Malik dismissed the idea. Fury was pounding at him and he had no idea why. It could be because the girl in front of him was corrupting him and he only just realised now. He just noticed the strange thoughts and notions he had around her and it was killing him. He wanted her to be gone, so he could be free.

Dead. Ingrid had to die.

But then Ingrid was the only one who was like him, alone, bitter and ruthless. Bent on obtaining power in the highest way possible. They were smart alone, they became unstoppable together. She could read Malik easily, see what he wanted. Stop him in the click of a button or be right next to him on the decision. She was his equal, his one weakness. Because if someone knows exactly what you're going to do, they will make you pay for it. And you would only know once it was far too late. He was afraid to admit it but maybe that one part of him wanted her alive.

* * *

** - Forward in time (In episode)**

"A leading role, though not quite the role you expected" Ramanga says

Malik struggles with the knot that holds Malik and Vlad in place.

"The darkness in you will decrease the intensity of him, long enough to let me draw it in." Ramanga continues.

"What does he mean?" Malik askes somehow very scared.

"He's going to use you as sunblock." Ingrid replies.

She knew. She knew. She wanted to stop it. Tears were clouding her eyes. She knew.

* * *

**Back in the scene...**

- "Fine! Have it your way!" She was exhausted. She was exhausted, all this disagreement was getting to her. At the beginning they had thrived, agreeing and plotting everything….. Something had changed. She was sure of it. She was just turning a blind eye.

Ingrid flung herself onto the bed, they were in Sally and George's bedroom. Ingrid lay there. Her hair sprawled in all directions and her arms like a pillow to her head. She liked the covers, it enveloped her. Her back was straight and she wasn't in total darkness. However much she liked her coffin, she knew that anyone could open her coffin lid and stake her. Here she could see everything maybe that was a bad thing. Because then she could see the way Malik was smiling, like he has gotten what he wanted and not his way. She had information and she had wrapped it up in a parcel and given it to him.

Malik sighed, however much he hated her and despised what Ingrid had corrupted him into being, and he knew that he had let her. He didn't regret it, he didn't regret being confused – however much it scared him – he didn't regret any of it. It was unfair that he was angry at Ingrid for something he had thrown himself into. It was unfair because soon she was going to be dust.

He lay down next to her, and sighed deeply. This was something that he had never done before, maybe that was why it didn't feel genuine. It felt false and it felt like lies hung from every letter. He did what he had never done before.

"I'm sorry…" he began, he spoke in a low voice. This, this was what Ingrid had made him. He didn't know and he didn't like it but it was him, the part he would hide from himself for eternity. "I wanted to kill Vlad, it's getting to me. I want to be rid of him"

Ingrid looked at him, he was apologizing, and it wasn't acting. It looked like acting, with the gritted teeth and the unfeeling voice. Ingrid knew that this was genuine to Malik. Where he couldn't believe what he was saying but had to say it anyway.

It touched her.

"Well make sure that you turn this anger into something useful. Kill Vlad, no hesitation, no regrets. Be smart about it." She advised him, she knew that if she said anything heartfelt, it would confuse him. So she gave him what he wanted, information and advice.

* * *

Malik was in the control room with Shango and Asan. They had just trapped Ingrid and The Count. He felt a little bit of sadness but quickly painted his features to that of victory. Soon he felt nothing.

But he listened, Talitha was in a cage with Vlad, she was a weakness after all. He hadn't immediately escaped. The Count was hating the UV cage.

His anger, he didn't listen. He let his anger get the better of him. And he paid the consequences.

He was dust.

* * *

**_Authors Notes_**

**... how was it? Okay so maybe when someone says something I explain deeply why they say it so that when the next person replies your all just like "Wait, why is she or he saying this?" But that's me, take it or leave it.**

**The bit that said forward in time that was when Malik was being told by Ingrid that he was sunblock and I used it because, that showed that Ingrid was smart and could realise stuff before Malik... There was a lot of scene changes but a lot happened that episode, and I WAS DYING! LIKE LITERALLY I GOT A HARMFUL WEAPON AND WAS KILLING MYSELF because Malik and Ingrid were so close, she was crying! that tortures a girl when they see that something is FINALLY happening and then he has to go get himself killed... DARN YOU YOUNG DRACULA! YOU'LL BE THE DEATH OF ME!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Partners in Crime

Hope in the Impossible

Chapter Seven - Partners in Crime.

She was beside the Count. Of course she was next to the Count. Why wouldn't he be there?

Vlad was there, but she wasn't paying enough attention to know where he was. Someone else was there. Someone important.

She flashed her eyes, taking in her surroundings.

Ramanga!

Why was that so surprising? He looked insane. Mad. Demented. Power mad.

There was still something else... she just wasn't looking hard enough.

"This is it..." What? No! This, she knew this... No, Ingrid didn't want to see this. Not again. It was too painful, too hard. Why? Malik... This hurt her too much. She didn't want to see this but Ingrid still clung to the cold voice escaping his lips. Maybe, just maybe she could save him. But she couldn't, after all this was a dream.

It was playing out exactly how it had happened, and suddenly water was clouding her vision as she looked at Malik. He looked at her with a cold expression. He was breathing heavily, rage exploding from his being. His eyes were everywhere. "The lies, the corruption, the pain" he was still so very very brave. His eyes landed on her and he gave her a ghost of a grin. Blink and you'll miss it.

Ingrid was near tears. Everything they had ever been through. It was flashing through her head and she clung to each of them. But it was like a cloud that disappeared when a finger brushed it.

**(a/n; this is series 4 ep 5 14:01)** "Between you and me, you may be looking at the newest member of the high council" she had said.

**(a/n; this is series 4 ep 6)** "I just don't want to see you make a fool out of yourself." They had been mere inches apart. Malik was all calm

"Why do you even care?" She had been so confused then, still was.

"I just do. Care." He had stalked off. Ingrid had a tear slipping down her face.

Now suddenly she was in Malik's place. Vlad was indifferent to the change. Only Malik and her were shocked at the changes. Malik was trying to keep from running to her, he knew she would be dead.

Tears streamed down Ingrid's face as the pain bubbled in her veins. She was fire. Burning and magnificent, but every definition of the end. All things had to die, this was her end.

Now Malik was beside her, Vlad was next to The Count but yet the Count wasn't leaping with joy. Malik was looking at Ingrid, the evilness in his eyes were dying. He was dying.

Again.

She couldn't bear it. If he was in pain, she gave him the only thing she could. She gave Malik the thing she couldn't give him when he was actually dying.

Hope.

They're hands were entwined, because if your going to die, remember the best, remember what you're leaving behind. Ingrid gave him a smile, all teary and defeated. She wasn't going to die, he was, it was already too late. He was dead. This was just a painful memory.

Now with a final gasp of agony, Malik squeezed Ingrid's hand and they fell.

Together in death.

* * *

Ingrid sat bolt upright from her coffin, gasping for breath that would never come to her. Her pitch black hair was wild, springing from their roots.

"Malik..." She gasped. It was all a dream, everything. A single tear streamed down her face. She brushed it aside, she was becoming a pathetic idiot.

Malik haunted her dreams but never like this, they were just little echoes in bigger dreams. When in her dreams, she was Queen of Darkness, he was among the crowds or leaning behind the thrown, just out of sight. He was gone.

Burning in amber flames, lost in the heat. Her fault, she knew but it was a way to lose all trace of him before the sadness washed over her.

No more, he wanted to kill the Dracula's, she'd finish the job, save her. She'd avenge Malik. Why? Because Malik was the only one who was like her.

Dark,

Cold,

Manipulative,

Distrustful.

Now he was gone and her family would pay for it. She flipped open her laptop.

Malik was gone but still she couldn't accept it. Still thought that Malik was leaning on the door frame with a victorious smirk. Watching and knowing her plans. He wasn't, the sooner that was in her head, the better.

Piers filled her screen. "Okay I have a plan" she said.

"Wanting a excuse to see me that quickly?" Piers flirted. Malik would have grinned and stayed silent. Malik.

"Shut up and stay on task." She replied with stiffness and emptiness she didn't hide.

Piers held up his hands in a mock surrender and leaned back on his chair. It felt like Malik was beside her, leaning towards the screen, listening as Ingrid told the plan. It seemed like they were always linked.

Whether she liked it or not and she really didn't like it.

Partners in Crime.

Together in Evil.

* * *

**A/N - **

**Okay so this was confusing so ill run over it.**

**Ingrid is in a dream**

**Ingrid rewatches the death scene, suddenly she is in Malik's place and Malik is tryin to stop from running to her. (vlad and the count don't know about changes)**

**Malik has switched places with Vlad and now they hold hands and die.**

**she wakes up and in Malik's name plots to kill her family with piers while thinking maybe Malik is there.**

**okay with it?**


	8. Sequel!

**Author's Notes**

**Okay I'm making a sequel to Hope in the Impossible called Tricks behind Words so um if you liked this fic, check that out and bye.**


End file.
